Miner's Haven Variants
Overview Like many other people, places, and organizations, Berezaa likes to get feedback from other people to help improve on his creations, for instance Miner's Haven. Berezaa also couldn't help himself but make small Miner's Haven alternatives. This page lists official modified versions of Miner's Haven created by berezaa or any official member of the development team. Miner's Haven: Project Stardust Miner's Haven: Project Stardust is a mod developed by submitter TalonMidnight from the open source release of Miner's Haven. Originally titled Miner's Haven: New Heights, the mod implemented the then-unreleased New Heights mechanic, as well as featuring some of its own unique items and mechanics. Some of the features, including Stardust Pulsar, Frigid Dystopia, and Heavenly Boxes, were eventually added to the main game. TalonMidnight's work on the mod eventually caught Berezaa's attention, and upon loterman23's departure from the development team, he was hired to script the game in his place. Since TalonMidnight was hired to work on the official version of Miner's Haven, the mod will no longer be supported. Haven Freebuild Haven Freebuild (HFB) is a sub-variant of Miner's Haven made as a testing game by berezaa that allows up to eight players at once build and play Miner's Haven with each-other on a baseplate. Data in this game is completely separate from the main game. Gamepasses carry over to HFB and act accordingly, including Artifacts. Old Gamepasses such as the Rainbow and Pirate Packs do not award the user their benefits upon entry. Differences between MH and HFB * Data does not save and there's no map besides the giant base plate players spawn and build on. * (some) codes that are now expired work in HFB. * Players now share one ore limit and it is drastically increased from the maximum ore limit on the main game. Other players can benefit off of one's ore values. * Haven Free build uses the version of the MH System before Ore Tixicator was added and The Beehive can be unboxed. * The uC section of the shop is inaccessible and certain items behave differently than in the prime game. * The music selection is limited, as the new tracks have not been added yet. * Rebirthing does not give you a reborn item or clears your items on the board, but instead sets your cash to $50 and removes your starting items. Trivia * Some Players on HFB are notorious for 'hijacking' other user's setups and causing havoc. Some players spam Coal Mines to lag the server and fill the Ore Limit because coal does not disappear when they hit the baseplate. * All purchases on HFB are broken and don't work. (Second Daily Gift, uC purchases, gamepasses, etc.) * Any codes that are available around the time of the Outdoors Update works on HFB, but can only be used once. * Some codes that work on HFB are springvibes, springvibespt2, underpalmtrees, gimmiedemuc, omg60K!!, secret code, i<3haven, :), :(, :O, :P,:D Miner's Haven Testing Environment The original testing place was open in 2016 for testing but is now closed and has been replaced with μtopia in late 2016 and is the current testing place for Miner's Haven. μ is a Greek letter and represents the prefix micro which is one millionth. Berezaa uses μ as a substitute for the letter U as he pronounces μtopia like the word "Utopia". Like with the previous testing place, Berezaa has it closed when he doesn't need anything testing. Miner's Haven 2 TWEM has created dedicated wikia for Miner's Haven 2, an April Fool's modified version of Miner's Haven. Miner's Haven 1st Birthday On 6/12/2016, berezaa created a version of Miner's Haven that is pretty much Miner's Haven's first birthday, forever and ever. Every day, you can get a Birthday Upgrader in your daily gift to no limit. Excalibur and Birthday Cake are the only active exotics. Note: Industrial Ore Welder is still broken in this edition, and can only be used once. Other than that, it's pretty much Miner's Haven in 2016. Miner's Haven Classic Miner's Haven Classic is the beta release of Miner's Haven made on 4/9/2015. On 10/19/2017, it has been put under review, and has been under review to this day. Miner's Haven: 25 Player Edition A much much more crowded version of Miner's Haven made on April 24, 2018. It is the same version as the 100M Visits Update edition. Prepare for lag. Utopia and Top Secret Facility Testing grounds for new updates.Category:Browse